Zatch Bell & Naruto the Movie
by Yugioash
Summary: Zatch and everyone got a requested letter from Garra after the battle was finally over. It took place in Naruto the Movie: Legend of the Stone Gelel.
1. Requesting Letter

Naruto and Zatch Bell

**Zatch Bell and Naruto**

**The Movie: Legend of the Stone Gelel**

**Requesting Letter**

The battle was over and the gate was created. Now the mamodos were on their visits. Zatch was looking through the mail and noticed one of them was sent to him and Kiyo. "That's odd," Zatch said as he looked at the back and noticed the sand symbol that he recognizes immediately.

"Kiyo, I think we got a letter from the Sand Village," Zatch shouted heading in the room. "Sand Village, where Garra's from? Are you sure?" Kiyo asked. "I'm sure it's has his village symbol on the back," Zatch said.

At Tia's Megumi's place Megumi had time off before the concert and they got the same letter. "Megumi?" Tia asked. "Tia calls Zatch," Megumi told her. "Ok," Tia said leaving.

At Sunbeam's place he got the same letter and Schneider was visiting for the time being. "It's from the sand village," Sunbeam told him, "Let's go Schneider," Sunbeam said. "Meru," Schneider said as they left for Kiyo's place.

In Hong Kong Lien got the letter while Wanrei was working with her grandfather and headed to them. "Wanrei," Lien shouted. "Ah Lien's earlier than normal today," her Grandfather said. Lien came up to them and showed Wanrei the back of the letter with the sand symbol. "Wanrei, I think Garra send this to us," Lien told him. "That's odd; they never send letters to us before," Wanrei said. Kanchome and Falgore got it as well and decide to call Kiyo from Italy.

Back at the Takamichi residence Kiyo was talking to Megumi. "Yeah I know, Sunbeam just arrived with the same letter," Kiyo said there was a beep saying that someone was calling, "Hold on Megumi I got another call, why don't you come over before the concert. Ok that will work to," Kiyo said, "Bye." He changed to the other line and it was Lien and Wanrei. "Lien Wanrei, you got the letter to?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah but how did you know?" Lien asked. "I was talking to Megumi earlier and she did to, and Mr. Sunbeam is here with one to," Kiyo told them. "Why would Garra send a letter?" Wanrei asked. "I don't know, but once we opened it how about I call you to see if he sends the same thing?" Kiyo asked. "Good idea," they told Kiyo. As soon as he was done with that phone call there was another from Kanchome for the same thing. They opened the letters as soon as it was set up.

_Kiyo Zatch Tia Megumi Ponygon Kalf Lien Wanrei Kanchome and Falgore_

_Our village is under attack and we might need your help. No the leaf village isn't involved but I thought this way you can repay the favor for me for helping you against Zophis. If there are any mamodos there is to help they can come along. _

_Garra_

They called each other and agreed to help. Zatch called in a few favors from others who agreed to help to.

* * *

**I didn't include the battle against Faudo that's why Garra send a letter to those involved against Zophis but not Faudo. They won't be landing in the village hidden in the sand find out.**


	2. Seeing Each Other Again

Seeing each other again

**Seeing each other again**

The next day at Kiyo's hometown's airport they waited for the groups. Lien Wanrei came then Kanchome and Falgore. "So what are we waiting for?" Kanchome asked. "Zatch called in other favors to help," Kiyo explained. Surely enough Apollo and Rops came. "The private jet is ready to go," Apollo told them. "Wait, there's still more," Kiyo told him."Like me," a voice shouted.

They turned around and Danny and Mr. Gordo were there. "Danny?" Tia asked. "Yeah, I thought his powers might be handy," Zatch said, "and that's not all." Ted and Jeed came, then Kiddo and Dr. Riddles, then Rein and Kyle, then Leila and Albert, then Zeno and Dufort, finally Pamoon and Lance, and Brago and Sherry arrived. "Garra said to bring any friend that might help," Zatch said. "No wonder why you asked for a plane for 26 people," Apollo commented. They were on a plane to their destination.

"I looked up, and I decided since the village hidden in the sand is in a desert we're going to go to a mountainous area around the country and go from there," Kiyo told them. "That's seems fair," Tia told him.

They reached their destination and got off. "Stay closes everyone, this is unfamiliar territory," Kiyo told them. "Tell us something we don't know," Zatch told him. They fallowed a map Garra send them with the letters. Armor knights all of the saddened attack. "What an enemy?" Tia shouted. Megumi reacted by opening the spellbook, 'Seioshi'. The dome appeared but the night broke through. "Wait his armor is made out of metal. That gives me an idea," Kiyo said, "Lien Wanrei." "Go ahead Kiyo we'll destroy it when it comes," Wanrei told them.

"Zatch aim at Wanrei," Kiyo shouted as Zatch did knowing what he meant, "The third spell 'Jikerdor'," Kiyo shouted as an energy ball shot out of Zatch's mouth and hit Wanrei magnetizing him. The armor came at Wanrei as planed. 'Go Boren' Lien shouted as Wanrei strike the night destroying it with no sign of a living being in it. "It's empty," Danny said. "Well that was a complete waste of time," Brago replied. "Déjà vu, huh Zatch?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah," Zatch responded. "No sign of a flower so it can't be that mamodo," Zeno told them. "You know the mamodo we're talking about?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah all to well," Zeno told them, "Infact I don't sense any mamodo presence." "Odd," Apollo said.

"Hey, are you lost?" they heard someone shouted they saw a caravan heading toward them. "No, we were attack but we're ok," Kiyo told them. "Are you heading to the Village Hidden in the Sand?" Sherry asked. "Well we're passing that way, you want us to drop you there?" he old man asked. "It will be nice," Kiyo told them.

Rein was in his human form at that point. They rode on Ostage fallowing the group. "Thanks for the ride we thought we would have to walk there," Kiyo told them. "No problem, your group is the 28th people we picked up," he told them. "Twenty-eighth?" Kiyo asked. "Kiyo look," Zatch shouted from the cart. Kiyo slowed down so that he can go back to Zatch. "Kiyo, its Naruto!" Zatch shouted pointing to the blond ninja in there. "Naruto!" Kiyo shouted. The others from the battle against Zophis fallowed and saw their friend there. "Hey elder where did you get Naruto?" Megumi asked. "Oh so that's the young man's name. We found him and that other guy in there under rubble of rocks, I say they were lucky to live as I think they fell from some cliff," the elder responded, "we'll stop here for the night."

The group helped set up camp as Zatch explained how they knew Naruto. "But wait I thought you said the Sand Village was attacked why Naruto is here?" Danny asked. "Must have been on a mission," Zatch told them. "When ever Naruto wakes up we'll find out," Kiyo told them. Soon enough after Kiyo said they heard yelling coming from the tent Naruto was at. "I believe Naruto is up," Leila told them.

They reached the tent and saw the elder treating Naruto's wounds. Naruto look to see who it was, "Huh, what are you guys doing here?" "Yep definitely awake," Dr. Riddles said entering. Naruto noticed that Kiddo was with him, "Wait I thought Kiddo returned to the mamodo world, why is he still here?" Naruto asked. "Naruto the battle been over for a long time now," Tia told him. "Yeah and I won the whole thing and became a benevolent king and ended any future battles. I also opened the gate way to both worlds so that mamodos and their human partners can go into both worlds," Zatch told him. "Oh that's great news, so are you here to visit?" Naruto asked. "Well we were asked to help Garra out with something," Kiyo explained, "But when ever we're done we'll come for a visit." "It's a deal," Naruto told them.

The guy was listening to the conversation, "Do you guys have powers?" he asked. "Huh?" Tia asked. "For example he is able to form what he calls chakra," the knight replied. "Well, Tia Schneider Wonrei Kiddo Kanchome Danny Rops Ted Rein Leila Zeno Pamoon Brago and I are mamodos from a different world that use to come to your world to team up with a human partner to battle to decide for king, but I won it and end future battle and made it possible to visit our human partners, but you see we can't launch our powers here with out our partners reading a spell from a spellbook," Zatch explained. "Don't tell him that, he's the enemy," Naruto shouted. "So you have the same powers?" he asked. "Nope each of our mamodos have our own power," Kiyo explained, "Well except for the fact Zatch and Zeno both have lightning power. But that's only because they're twin brothers."


	3. The Trip

**The Trip**

That night the mamodos play or was with their human partners. "I can't believe they don't have alligators," Brago complained. "Hey I have to live with out Yellow-Tail while we're here so don't complained," Zatch said. "We all are making sacrifices by coming here, but we should consider ourselves lucky," Apollo told them. They were sitting next to each other eating while the others sleep. A ferret came running toward them and climb on top of Wonrei's head. "Oh hello there," Wonrei said looking up. "Hey watch out Wonrei that thing is evil," Naruto warned them. "It only a ferret Naruto what's so evil about it?" Megumi asked. "You weren't the one that had to catch it," Naruto explained. "Catch him?" Kiyo asked. "Actually this is the first time he separate from the group," the elder said as the ferret jumped from Wonrei's head to the elder. "It must of sense something good about you if he climb on your head Wonrei," the elder said. "This isn't the first time an animal made a resting spot there," Lien told him making Wonrei blush.

"We all cherish him he's our treasure," the elder explained. "Naruto how is it you wined up here?" Sherry asked. "Our team got ambush by him," Naruto said looking at the guy. "That's odd we were ambush by a armor night but when it was defeated by our spells the armor was empty," Dr. Riddles explained. The ferret climb on the guys lap and slept.

The knight was asleep when he had a vision of his past. He woke up to the full moon. "Hey what are you doing?" Zatch asked. "Nothing of your concern," the knight said, "So you're the leader of your group?" He asked. "If you mean out of my friends, then no! Here in the human world we're equal. Even if I'm king of my world," Zatch explained. "Your world seems peaceful if you don't have to fight there," the knight said. "Well there are still conflicts but I'm handling it," Zatch explained. "Is there way I can see it?" he asked. "Not unless you're a mamodo or can read at least the first spell of the spellbook, and a mamodo can only have one human partner meaning only one human partner can read their spellbook," Zatch explained, "For protection of both worlds." "Have you heard of Utopia?" he asked. "No," Zatch responded. "It's a world where there is no conflict. And in some ways the mamodo world sounds like that," He replied. "Well don't think of the mamodo world like that it only been recently like that since I became king," Zatch explained.

The next morning they were on the move again. "Wait, this caravan wasn't always on the move?" Naruto asked. "Na, their ancestors was always on the move," Ted said sarcastically when Jeed hit him on the head. "Our land our ancestors lived on was destroyed, it was an ancient story passed down for generation," one of them replied, "Our furry friend there is the only one left from it." Naruto had a hard time believing that. "Hey Naruto, believe them, even us mamodos can live a long time especially the King of the mamodo world," Zeno explained. "How long exactly?" Naruto asked. "Over a thousand years," Zatch responded. "Say Zatch why is it that guy look like you again?" Naruto asked. "Believe it or not he's my twin brother, but the thing is the only spells we both have is Zaker and Zakerga, as Zeno mostly have is attack spells," Zatch responded. The Ferret jumped to the knight taking them by surprise.

The caravan stopped as Naruto asked about why he attacks him. "That power of yours what is it?" the knight asked. "Huh? You mean chakra?" Naruto asked. "Chakra?" the knight asked. "If you want to talk about power ask Zatch and the others they know true power," Naruto explained. "What is about them can you tell me?" he asked. "Well you see, there are these beings from another world known as mamodos. They each have their own powers like Zatch and Zeno both has lightning power, Brago's power is gravity, Tia's power is shield and so on and so forth. It uses to be when they come here they had to battle each other to decide for king. But they can't summon their own power here in our world so their power is transfer into spells in the spellbook. Then they have to team up with a human partner that can read their spellbook but they need to find them as they can only have one partner," Naruto explained, "Now what about my question? Who are you?"

"I'm Kirabo of Utopia," Kirabo explained. "Utopia?" Naruto asked. "That is some interesting power you have there, and I like what you said about mamodos. Why don't you those mamodo and their human partners should come with me," Kirabo responded. "Look I don't even know what you are talking about here," Naruto explained. "Just think about it," Kirabo responded. While Naruto argues the bird he was ridding moved away.

Kids play soccer along with Zatch Tia Kanchome Ted Danny Leila Zeno Kiddo Rops and Ponygon playing with them. Wonrei and Lien was resting by a tree while Brago was trying to prepare Sherry for what ever Gaara call for help. Rein and Kyle was watching the others with Kiyo, Megumi, Falgore, Jeed, Mr. Gordo, Albert, Dufort, Dr. Riddles, Apollo, and Mr. Sunbeam. Kirabo jumped down in his armor ready to leave. "Leaving already?" Kiyo asked. "I must return," Kirabo explained. At a different tree a kid climb it to get a ball that was stuck when he fell from it. Kirabo saved the kid as everyone watch. Naruto offer to help Kirabo but he got up and left saying he paid back his debt.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this is short but considering soon Naruto will find out about Utopia in the movie, I thought I stop the chapter here.


	4. Utopia

**Utopia**

In an cavern where the ship was hiding, Shikamaru was spying on the situation in the vents as armor knights passed. "Oh come on there's no end to this," Shikamaru complained. Shikamaru ran from bars on the ceiling to a small containment with some windows. Shikamaru looked inside it and saw people being inside some kind of containers. "Doesn't look like they're conscious," Shikamaru said.

2 of human knights entered the place, and activated the machine. Water drained from each container as they complained. "Once the stone is in our possession we'll have no further use to them," one of them said. The machine started making armor knights. "Huh?" Shikamaru asked. The noise caught one of the girls attention, as they investigate it. Shikamaru had already disappeared.

Meanwhile Naruto complained as Kirabo disappeared. "No point to complain Naruto, besides we need to get to the sand village," Kiyo said, "Once there you can find away to contact Shikamaru and Sakura." The group decided to fallow Naruto when the elder stopped them. "How on earth could this had happened?" the elder asked. "What's wrong elder?" Wonrei asked. "I can't find Nenagrene anywhere," the elder answered. "He could of run off with that guy," Sunbeam said.

"What was the point of spending all that money on cheap Shinobi of the leaf village?" the elder asked. "Hold on a second we delivered him just as you asked us to do," Naruto said. "Quiet, I told you to deliver it to the next village," the elder said, "Besides, I just told you Nenagrene is gone." "Hey it wasn't Naruto's fault, he was attack probably when they were going to that meeting place," Lien said. "If I knew this was going to happened I would of hired those legendary sand ninjas," the elder said.

"Hey hold on a second our letter stated that the sand village were in jeopardy and that most of the ninjas are gone," Zatch said. "That's right, so it would have been impossible for you to get experience ninjas you would need for this mission," Tia said. "A rookie Genin in the leaf village catches cats all the time, and they don't have experience," Naruto explained. "We'll go with you, the sooner we find Nenagrene the sooner we can go to the sand village or find sand ninjas," Kiyo stated.

Meanwhile Sakura was looking for Naruto. Sakura noticed familiar foot prints, one of which of a small horse. "This looks a lot like Ponygon's footprints, but what is he doing here?" Sakura thought.

The group reached Kirabo. "So we finally caught up with you," Naruto said. "We need to bring back the Furret," Lien said. Nenagrene hid in Kirabo's armor. Then they noticed a fortress like flying ship. "Who are you anyway?" Naruto asked. "Tenogene," Tenogene answered, "Come I'll introduce you all to master Hido."

They fallowed into the ship. "Who is this master Hido?" Zatch asked. "He's my lord, a man of great strength," Tenogene said. An armor knight passed by. "Dr. Riddles?" Kiddo asked. "Yes, apparently this is were those knights are from," Dr. Riddles said. "We better be on our best behavior," Dufort said. "That's if Brago knows how," Zeno said. They entered the elevator to one of the floors.

Hido was reading a story when they arrived. Tenogene bowed to him as the mamodos fallowed. "I have return my lord," Tenogene said. "Ah Tenogene good to have you back," Hido said and looked at the small group, "You're the one, aren't you? Tenogene let me know who his friends are, even about the mamodo world some of you inhabit. And that the humans can help you access your powers through spells." Zatch and Kiyo both bow in respect. "Lord Hido, my name is Zatch Bell, and I'm current king of the mamodo world. This is my friend and partner Kiyo, who helped me become king, I speak for my friends when I say it's an honor to meet you," Zatch said. "The honor is mine King Zatch," Hido said.

"Sir this one (Naruto) posses a different power he calls chakra," Tenogene said, "Allow me to show you." Tenogene started attacking Naruto. "No Tenogene stop this unnecessary fighting," Hido said, "Fighting never solves anything my son."

The gates opened and revealed a landscape. "Naruto, Zatch, Kiyo, Tia, Megumi, Ponygon, Sunbeam, Wonrei, Lien, Kanchome, Folgore, Kiddo, Dr. Riddles, Brago, Sherry, Zeno, Dufort, Rops, Apollo, Danny, Mr. Gordo, Ted, Jeed, Rein, Kyle, Leila, Albert, Pamoon, and Lance; we traveled far and wide to create a world of no battle for fighting of any source," Hido said. "Utopia," Zatch said, "You mention it before." "Yes I have," Tenogene said. "The land we come from was ravish by conflict," Hido said, "Tenogene knows this well, he lost his home to war."

"We know the suffering to battles two, even though we could escape by merely burning our books, we still had to suffer because of all the friends and love ones we had in the human world we had to leave behind," Zatch said, "Zeno and I created the door between worlds to end the suffering and so both humans and all mamodos with a good heart can live together in peace." "Well we're still on hope to create Utopia. Although many sacrifices had been made along the way," Hido said, "Tell me guys would you join us in the search. We could use powers like yours along the way?"

"I love two, but we have family and friends back at home to return to, we're only hear on request," Zatch said, "Besides I don't think you really want Brago's and Zeno's help in Utopia with their past." "And I'm going to be Hokage someday," Naruto said. "Hokage?" Hido asked. "Yeah that's the leader of my village, top ninja," Naruto answered.

Nenagrene crawled out of the helmet and climb on Wonrei's head. "Here we go again," Kiyo said. "Who's your little friend here?" Hido asked. "This is Nenagrene and he's actually why we're here as we were going to a village on request when we came across a caravan," Wonrei said. "That's strange," Leila said. "What Leila?" Pamoon asked. "Nenagrene is acting strange around Hido," Leila said.

"Master Hido, we have a bit of a problem," Someone announced. "What is it?" Hido asked. "The fleet we send to the land of wind is destroyed," they answered. "Hey isn't that the country the village hidden in the sand is at?" Albert asked. "This could be connected to why we're here," Zatch said. "I'm on my way," Tenogene said. Everyone but Hido fallowed. Meanwhile Hido send order to Ugi to go somewhere.

* * *

**A/N:** Again short I know. but the battle is about to occur so enjoy. Gaara and Kankaro is about to appear


End file.
